I See You
by CitrusMamba
Summary: The night Jake and Neytiri become Na'vi mates. Rewatched Avatar recently, and this idea struck me, to elaborate the love between human and Na'vi. So why not do that on Fanfiction? As always, FLUFFY LEMON.


Laughter bounced through the luminescent columns of wood, as Neytiri and Jake tread through the expanse of light and root, his hand in hers, the gently glowing violet strands emanating softly through the dark night. Jake touched the strands of light as he passed them, a little in awe to see them up close. They came to a stop at the center of the expanse.

"This is a place for prayers to be made," breathed Neytiri, grasping one of the ropes hanging from the tree. Jake swore he saw a coy smile form on her face as she turned her face away from him, towards the violet strand, whispering, "And sometimes answered."

She raised a braid of her hair to a strand of the tree. Jake watched as the glowing tendrils within the braid grasped around the strand, seeming to glow brighter, and Neytiri closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"We call this Vitraya Mokri," she said, before turning back to him. "The Tree of Voices… the voices of our ancestors."

Jake felt like time was sluggish. His senses were perceiving all the beauty around him, and yet he could not fixate on them. His mind only focused on her- her soft words, her luminous eyes, her beautiful form- just her. Attempting to clear his head, he chose to not speak, but instead act on the curiosity that her words had piqued. Voices of the ancestors?

He pulled out this own braid that contained the tendrils, allowing them to connect with the violet rope that hung in front of him. The tendrils formed a hold around it, the combination making either component brighter, and instantly an extra sense was opened in Jake's mind. His eyes widened as he heard a gentle jumble of voices, definitely those of the Na'vi. "I hear them," he said in awe, as Neytiri stepped closer, observing with a smile Jake's revelation, placing her hands over his on the rope of light. "They live, Jake," she whispered, as their eyes connected. "Within Eywa."

She placed her hands on his chest. "You are Omaticaya now... " she said quietly, her eyes looking down, the passion in her face dying down to a solemn, almost sad expression, much to Jake's confusion. "You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree," she said glancing back at him. Their eyes connected, and Neytiri held her gaze before turning, walking a little away with an almost frustrated gait. "And you may choose a woman."

"We have many fine women," she continued, with a tone of mock indifference. "Ninat is the best singer…"

Jake looked at her solemnly. "I don't want Ninat." Neytiri allowed herself a brief smile, one hidden from Jake's view. "Miral is a good hunter."

"She is a good hunter," said Jake in a tone of agreement. Neytiri whipped back in indignation, before her face fell.

"I've already chosen," whispered Jake. She looked up, realisation dawning on her face, as Jake leaned close. "But this woman must also choose me." His heart pounded as Neytiri beamed, before her face became solemn again, not with sorrow but with sincerity. "She already has," she breathed, their bodies achingly close, fire roaring in their souls.

Jake leaned in slowly, brushing his lips against hers. He knew that the Na'vi never did this, and yet he felt Neytiri press her lips against his in return. He deepened the kiss, and Neytiri kissed him back, their lips caressing each other and tongues gracing either mouth. They drew each other close to themselves, embracing as they kissed, soaring in the euphoria that came with love. Neytiri broke away, grasping Jake's arm and lowering them both until they sat upon the fuzzy green luminescence of the forest floor. She took her braid in her hand, revealing the tendrils, and Jake followed suit. As both tendrils intertwined, Jake's face faltered and eyes closed as he experienced every emotion that Neytiri was feeling in the moment, his desire amplified from the same desire he felt emanate from her. He opened his eyes and exhaled, seeing that Neytiri felt the same connection as well from the stricken look on her face. Neytiri knew what she had been meant to experience and yet could not find words, neither in Na'vi nor in that of the Sky People, as she felt Jake's emotions flood through her. Tsaheylu had been formed.

As their eyes met once again, the torrent of emotions seamlessly joined between them as they dove into each other again, their lips connecting with a furious passion. Jake lifted Neytiri, pressed against him, as she peppered kisses on his face, and nuzzling against it, before they kissed deeply, as her legs slowly wound around his waist, and she sank into the cradle of his lap.

Jake brushed his lips against her the edge of her jaw, eliciting a moan from her as her hands tightened around his muscular back. His own hands settled on her, one at her blue, striated, soft waist, and another on her face, as they kissed with a needless urgency. They felt each other's pleasure through their connection, driving their love to greater heights. Neytiri kissed the side of Jake's neck, lowering before running along his collarbone. His grip around her tightened as she gently nibbled at his ear. He caressed the skin of her back as he retaliated with similar kisses, causing Neytiri to moan softly. They returned to each other's lips as their hands ran over each other's bodies, relishing the feeling that came with it.

Jake leaned forward, gently placing Neytiri on the soft floor as he came to the top, before diving back to her, pressing passionate kisses onto her, feeling her lips give the same passion back. As she grasped her arms around Jake, he began to draw a line of kisses from her mouth, along her cheek and ear, to her neck, before lowering his aim to her collarbone. He came over her chest, and Neytiri rose, pushing him forward and mounting him again. As she slid her hands over his muscular body, kissing around his neck, Jake undid the small fabric covering her mounds. It fell away, and her gaze met his for an electric second, the heat of the moment meshing with the emotion through their connection, and Neytiri sensed a hesitancy in him. Not breaking their gaze, she took his hands in her own, placing them over her chest, causing a mutual emotional surge that they both felt through their connected consciousness, surprising both. Immediately, they dove back to each other, kissing harder, and Jake kneaded the flesh of her small, yet succulent breasts. She moaned, and Jake felt the buds underneath his palms harden. As their bodies entangled, either lover felt his pulsating hardness pressing against her heated softness, sending fire through their bodies.

Neytiri began to press kisses lower and lower, treading over his sculpted chest, pushing him onto his back as she leaned over him. Jake groaned as she brushed her lips against his abdomen, causing him to buck in pleasure. She came back to his face, sharing a deep, passionate kiss, before his eyes caught hers above.

They gazed at each other for a few moments of silence, before he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, Neytiri."

She smiled, her cheeks flushing light purple. "I love you, Jake Sully."

He pulled her head towards his, kissing her fervently. She slid her hands over the musculature of his chest and the rugged curves of his arms as she returned the kiss, nuzzling her nose against his. She felt his warm hands glide over her waist from under, and felt his pleasure through tsaheylu. She slid her own hands to his face, overcome with emotion and knowing he was too. Jake grasped at her mounds from underneath her as he kissed her, making Neytiri moan, before breaking away from her lips and kissing the flesh, causing Neytiri to gasp and glance at the sight under her before giving gentle bites along his neck, eliciting groans from him.

His lips kissed all around her chest, while his hands slid from her waist to her cheeks behind. Neytiri smirked as she lowered herself, taking his nipple in her mouth for a change, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. She traced her tongue along the lines of his chest. They paused, looking at each other, and slowly, Neytiri's hands slid under her, past the thread of Jake's loincloth and under the cloth itself, as Jake's own hands travelled above, caressing Neytiri's smooth stomach, sliding over it and under the fabric of her own loincloth. Both gasped as they felt the hand of their lover at their aching sex. Neytiri nudged the cloth to the side, wrapping her hand around Jake's aching hardness, as Jake slid his hands over her swollen, wet lips, and both hips bucked into each other, unbearable pleasure coursing through them and between them through their connection, as they felt each other's stimulation. Neytiri began to slide her hand along the throbbing shaft, not breaking her gaze with Jake, who moaned loudly as he began to rub his own hand along her moist slit. Neytiri squealed, pressing her hips to his hand, and as their breathing quickened, so did their pace. Jake rubbed fervent circles around her heated sex as she gave deep yet fluid strokes along his member. Their moaning increased in intensity, and just before the pleasure became unbearable Jake shot up, pushing Neytiri up as well, before lifting her by the butt and placing her on his lap. She grinned, as they both threw their arms around each other, kissing hard, pressing together, her breasts against his chest and his hardness against her softness, emotions thundering through their connection, an almost seamless fusion of lust and love.

As they kissed, they swiftly undid either's loincloths, before pausing, breaking the kiss. Jake gazed at Neytiri. She whispered, "I want you, Jake."

He kissed her. "But I want you more."

She grasped Jake's sex, as Jake raised her hips slightly, both guiding the firm blue shaft within the pink slit of her own blue lips. They coalesced, his length sheathed into her, and both moaned loudly, feeling the shaft fill up the walls that molded around it tightly. Jake felt her pain a little through their connection, but her lust was far more. He looked into her eyes, seeing the want and readiness in them. She gently and slowly rocked her hips, as he ground his own against hers, both gasping as though for lack of air, and their pace quickly increased as they pressed their lips together, the feelings amplified through tsaheylu. They surrendered to their passion, and soon the pleasure became unbearable. Their eyes met, and their very being was overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure and more so, love, that they felt through their bond, physical and mental, as Neytiri rocked faster and Jake thrust deeper, both crying out before they locked their lips together. The well of arousal exploded, and they sank into their kiss, their very being in a frenzy. They crashed against against each other, breathing heavily, and pressed kisses on each other's faces, before coming to rest, her in his lap and him still sheathed in her.

"We are now mates," whispered Neytiri. "You are mine and I am yours. Forever."

Jake kissed her on the forehead. "I see you." She smiled softly. "I see you." And they stayed there, enjoying the warmth of each other's presence.

In a while, owing to his Pandoran biology, he felt himself harden. She felt the tingle within her, and grinning, fell to the fuzzy floor, pulling Jake with her, both laughing. Laughter soon turned to passion- filled moans as they made love again, until they fell into sleep, dreaming together.


End file.
